1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type liquid crystal color display apparatus provided with three active liquid crystal display panels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) for projection display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art projection type liquid crystal color display apparatus has three liquid crystal display panels designated in such a positional arrangement that scanning lines are scanned from top to bottom of each panel and signal line are scanned from left to right, as viewed from the front.
If the liquid crystal display panels are installed upside down and backwards in a product apparatus, a produced image appears upside down and backwards corresponding to the inverted arrangement of pixels. This designates the product as being defective. Also, since the scanning is effected in the same direction on the three liquid crystal display panels which are assembled in combination for projection of one single color image, at least one of three outputs from their respective three flexible printed circuit boards provided for supply of input signals to a driver IC (integrated circuit) has to be fed from the opposite end. As the result, a communication distance between the opposite end output and the driver IC becomes longer causing an attenuation in the voltage of the input signal. It is then necessary to provide an amplifier device in order to compensate for the voltage attenuation.